Childhood Memoir
by Someone2 and Krazy Kris
Summary: Song-fic. Harry reminisces about the Third Task. First story written only by Krazy Kris. Someone2 thinks it's cool.


Childhood Memoir

By Krazy Kris

Disclaimer- All references to the Harry Potter book series belong to J. K. Rowling, the song Childhood Memoir and its lyrics belong to the band Spirit Creek. I am in no way getting any profit off of this story. ~Krazy Kris

(A/N: Just as a note, I am not going into detail about Harry's past. If you have not read the books, don't read this fic.... go read the books then come back and read this fic ^_^. Enjoy!)

~~~~~~~~~~

Setting suns seem to have a strange effect on people. To some it symbolizes the end of something, literally meaning the end of the day, but the crimson glow always sparks the imagination. However, others see the sun as the beginning. The creatures of the night come out to prowl through the shadows and the diurnal animals, including humans, tuck in for the night. After a hot and humid day under the sun, some begin to look at the evening sun in a new light.

This particular sun set's red and gold rays highlighted the ebon hair and glinted off round glasses that hid the emerald green eyes of a single boy sitting by his small bedroom window. This boy, lost in bad memories of the near past, sat with a dark, pensive look on his face. This single boy, a wizard of unimaginable, yet undiscovered power, was lost to the world by past events. All of the wizarding community knew what this boy had gone through, yet none could relate.

No one could ever know how it felt to come face to face with the man who murdered your parents and many others, then be forced to take place in the ritual that brought that man back into power. No one knew how it felt to have your chivalry be the death of someone. No one knew how it felt to be so helpless. A single boy who had gone through enough horror to last several lifetimes sitting watching the sun set and thinking of people gone. No one knew how it felt to be Harry Potter.

In the corner farthest from the door of his small room, a muggle radio played quietly. The radio had been broken by the large, spoiled boy in the room next to his. He had found the radio and fixed it, having nothing better to do. The boy had paid little attention to the radio, but had been able to pick up that it was playing something called "All American Monday". The DJ came on stating that the previous song was called Crawling by Lincoln Park, or something like that. The DJ had an obnoxious voice that reminded Harry of Lockhart, which just brought back more bad memories to him. He turned his attention back to what the man was saying.

"Our next song is by a local band of Milwaukee, Wisconsin and was sent in by a fan. The band is called Spirit Creek and the song called Childhood memoir."

Harry's attention was perked at the song, starting quiet at first and building up to a quite slow, soothing rhythm. The first line of the song amazed him at how well it described his life.

Let me tell a tale of a boy who never knew innocence...

Harry let out a short laugh at the truth of that statement, turning back to the now deep purple sunset he continued to listen intently to the lyrics.

Lived a normal life as far as the eye could tell.

** 'I suppose most people don't understand how troubling my life actually is...' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by more surprising lyrics from the song.**

Like a final fight he's awakened from his sleep

Fast as a breath of a nightmare's come again.

'Plenty of experience with those...'

Just a simple boy, who would believe him anyway...

'Certainly not most of the wizarding world because of Minister Fudge'

So he hid all his bruises with long sleeves...

Harry's jade eyes widened in surprise looking down at the large sweatshirt he wore, hiding the proof of his uncle's new drinking habits.

As a voice echoes quietly, make you wait again.

...Kill the spare...

...Lily! Take Harry and go...

...Please, take me, have mercy...

** Harry's eyes slid tightly shut as voices flooded through his mind.**

...Bone of the Father...

...Flesh of the Servant...

...Blood of the Enemy...

...Harry... Take my body back... back to my parents...

** Harry shook as the song broke into an uplifting chorus.**

And the moon goes round the earth all day

And he sits and watches the sun fade away

Because, hope is where your day is at

He'll have to be a man.

** As the chorus played again, Harry was remarkably able to relate with the song. He'll have to be a man. 'I know what that's like, I had to be a man at age eleven.'**

** After the chorus repeated, the song seemed to build up as it had in the beginning, and the lead singer began in a low voice.**

Now I'm finally older,

**'I certainly feel older, especially after last term. It almost seems as thought the song was written just for me.'**

I can clearly see my thoughts again.

** 'That's still a problem...'**

Always did I wonder,

What sickness you were under,

You better hope I never see you again.

A sudden wave of anger caused him to miss the next line and he paid no attention to the chorus as it played once again. Harry couldn't explain it, but that last line brought forth thoughts of everything Voldemort had done to him and the rest of the world. With that wave of anger came a consistent flow of determination. No matter what happened, Harry knew he had to devote his life to defeating Voldemort... nothing else at the moment mattered. He would squash the parasite that plagued both the wizarding and muggle world if it was the last thing he did, and Harry had an almost scary feeling that it would be.

On the radio the Spirit Creek song ended and the obnoxious DJ came back on.

"That, my friends, was Childhood Memoir by Spirit Creek on Wisconsin. A lovely song, don't you agree? Well, next up, going to a slightly different beat, we have a song titled Hit me baby one more time, No I'm not just saying that, it's actually the song title, by the charming Brittany Spears."

Having heard one of her songs before, Harry quickly dashed over to the radio and hit the power button. He sighed and glanced out his small bedroom window once again. The sunset was almost completely gone, leaving only a dim streak of orange along the horizon. He went over to his bed and sat down.

A fierce look of determination flickered into his eyes as any thoughts of blaming himself disappeared.

"I'll get a good night's sleep tonight, wake up early and sneak my school books in here... then I can start studying. Right now it's about all I can do."

He grinned, feeling better and stronger since summer started. Harry crawled under the thin blanket and set his glasses on the end table before flicking the lamp off.

That night, for the first time since the fourth task, Harry had a dreamless sleep. The lyrics of Childhood Memoir echoing in his mind.

(A/N: A couple things... if I got a couple of the childhood memoir lyrics wrong I'm sorry... the CD didn't have lyrics with it so I pretty much had to guess on some. Also, yes I know I spelled Linkin Park wrong... but I'm assuming Harry doesn't know how it's spelled.)


End file.
